happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mallow and Vervain
Mallow and Vervain are both actors who play a young couple in the TV murder mystery Woodchop. Their character's names are Huffy and Pinwheel. Their real names are based off the Indian Mallow and the flower Vervain. Description: Mallow has orange fur with scruff on the side of his chin, he has a bit of fringe on his hair as well as two round ears. He has a darker orange belly with two things of scruff, a red and white varsity jacket and a small tail. He has buckteeth and three freckles on each side in a V formation. Vervain is a purple hedgehog with a beauty mark under her right eye, darker purple quills, a bit of hair and two round ears. she has a little bit darker circle on her stomach and a more saturated purple neckscarf. Their looks don't change much when their on set, but they're both seen with a Inhaler (Mallow) and a Pinwheel (Vervain) because of their names. Bio: Mallow is a cocky and energetic guinea pig who made his breakthrough on Woodchop, but is eager to act in more things. He's charismatic and friendly fellow, but he can act without thinking and gets angered easily. He falls in and out of love with Vervain often, but it's implied he may only be entering a relationship with her for the publicity. Vervain is a somewhat cold and snobby hedgehog who's main passion is acting. She puts her heart and soul into her work, but doesn't know when to stop putting up a front sometimes. She's a bit rude, but does love to give people fashion advice and do acting work with others. She frequently falls in and out of love with Mallow, but unlike him, seems to fall in love with him purely based off of emotion and not based off of how famous they get because of their relationship. Both are friends with Aster, the actor of Plat, and often vent to him when the other acts up. Aster seems uncomfortable talking about whatever beef one has with the other, but doesn't know how to bring it up to them without causing an argument. They know that he's both their best friend and will try to make him choose between the two, despite how he doesn't want to. As Huffy, Mallow acts as a friendly and goodhearted but somewhat stupid jock who has asthma. He wants to do what's best for his friends, but has trouble coming up with a good solution, sometimes making the problem worse. As Pinwheel, Vervain acts as a bubbly and giggly prep. Pinwheel has trouble taking things seriously, but is great at cheering up others and boosting moral. She's implied to have been a head cheerleader and Huffy's girlfriend. Both Pinwheel and Huffy are "Killed" by Plat because they separated from the group and were cornered in an empty cabin where they were stabbed to death. Images: StartOfDesign56756.png | Vervain and Mallow's original designs made on HTF Digiter. Category:Duo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Guinea pigs Category:Hedgehogs Category:Rodents Category:Tsundere Category:Fan Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship